Never Alone
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: COMPLETE! Read end note. After the final battle with Naraku, he begins to invade Sango's dreams, sending her terrifying images. Miroku wants to do anything he can to help her, even if it means entering her dreams and helping her destroy Naraku. San/Mir
1. Death

**Never Alone**

**Disclaimer:** I own not Inuyasha or any other anime. That right goes to Rumiko Takahashi and the other anime creators. Little fact, did anyone know Rumiko and Kazuki were married? Creators of Yu-Gi-Oh, InuYasha and Ranma... wow. .

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Death**

* * *

Piling some soil ontop of the grave along with a small bouqet of lilies, Sango gave a small prayer that her brother would find happiness in the afterlife. She then grabbed her hiraikotsu, and jumped ontop of Kilala, who looked just as sad as she.

The final battle had just finished yesterday, and Kagome had removed the jewel shard in Kohaku's back, completing the jewel, but ending her brother's life, and also saving Miroku's. But Sango felt that even though her brother had died, she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She no longer had to worry about him or Miroku, now that Miroku was able to live on without worry that he would get sucked into his own hand at any moment, and Kohaku was at peace with their family once more.

They flew back to Kaede's hut in silence, where she met with her sleeping friends. What surprised her the most was that InuYasha was actually inside the hut, and not sleeping in a tree like usual. And of course the fact that he had both Kagome and Shippo cuddled up to him. She blinked again.

What happened while she was gone?

Looking around, she saw Miroku in a far corner of the room, his staff on his side, appearing to be asleep. Kaede was asleep also, so she and Kilala were the only ones awake.

Kilala settled herself in a corner of the room, and Sango joined her. Kilala transformed into her larger form, and laid down, letting Sango rest against her. She wrapped her two tails around her, bringing her close. She knew this was what her mistress needed, just some time alone to think, and let things out.

Kilala stayed up the entire night with Sango, not noticing for once that Miroku kept one watchful eye open towards Sango, who silently wept into Kilala's fur. Her face hidden in Kilala's back, the only way Miroku knew she was for sure crying was the fact that her shoulders were shaking.

She eventually fell into a restless sleep, and both he and Kilala ended up watching over her the whole night, not getting any sleep. Sango did, however it was not all peaceful.

* * *

_Sango was in the garden of lilies that Kilala had shown her. She didn't know why Kilala had brought her here, or how she even discovered the place. But something in Sango's heart told her this place was special._

_"Sister!"_

_As soon as she heard the voice, her eyes widened. How was this possible? Kohaku was dead! Unless she had somehow died too..._

_As soon as Kohaku was enveloped in her welcoming arms, he seemed to have fallen right through her, and a strangled gasp escaped her throat. "K-Kohaku!"_

_"Sister! Where are you!?" Kohaku yelled. She was right in front of him, he couldn't see her!_

_"Kohaku! I'm right here!" Sango cried, but he didn't seem to hear her either. Sango began to scream when he disappeared before her eyes, and the garden did as well. She was surrounded by blackness, and a cruel, dispicable laughter that she wouldn't soon forget._

_"Naraku..." She growled out in anger, clenching her hands into tight fists. But when she brought her hands up to her face, she gasped._

_She couldn't see herself!_

_"What's going on?" Sango yelled frantically, and all she got for an answer was more laughing. She continued to scream, wanting to wake up from this horrible nightmare that seemed oh so real..._

**"Sango! Wake up!"**

_Yes, please wake me up! Sango thought, frantic. Please! I want to wake up!_

_She felt as though she were being shaken, but she couldn't see still. But she did see something._

_A light._

_It was small, and it was right ahead of her. She began running towards it, hoping that if she went through it, she'd find peace and wake up from this horrible nightmare._

**"Sango! No!"**

_No...? Sango stopped in her tracks. Wwhat did the voice mean by 'no'? Did they not want her to go into the light? She wasn't sure what it was, but it was calling to her..._

_Naraku's laughter still rang in her ears, as well as that male voice. It was so fmailiar, and she wanted to remember it. She didn't know anything anymore, except that light that was calling to her._

**"Sango, please! Don't leave me!"**

* * *

Miroku was scared. No, terrified. He had fallen asleep for only a few moments, only to be woken up by a terrified scream of "Kohaku!" from Sango. She was having a nightmare about her baby brother, and while still suffering from her grave injuries given to her by Naraku, she was in much pain.

Kilala hissed and growled, as if sensing and seeing something the others could not. InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kaede were all awake now as well, and looking at Sango worriedly.

Kagome was horrified, and gripped InuYasha's hand tightly, her own shaking. Poor Sango...

Miroku instantly got up and went over to her and Kilala, and shook her gently, careful not to open up any wounds. "Sango, wake up!"

There was no response, and Sango continued to scream, making both Shippo and InuYasha wince, their sensitive ears hurt.

When they all heard her say Naraku's name in her sleep, InuYasha growled and placed his other hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Was Naraku somehow able to control Sango's dreams even in death?

* * *

_'You're all alone, demon slayer,' Naraku cackled as he stood before her, Kanna by his side. Hakudoushi was on Naraku's other side, smiling wickedly. Entei flew in the air, staring down at her intently. As though he was staring into her very soul._

_"Stop it!" Sango cried. "No I'm not! I have Miroku, Kagome, Kilala, Shippo, InuYasha and Kaede!"_

_Naraku laughed, and Hakudoushi couldn't help but chuckle himself, tightening the grip on his spear as he looked down to her lying on the ground._

_'You honestly think they care about you at all, slayer? Now that I'm dead, Miroku is freed from his curse. He could go ask any woman he wants to bear his children, why would he choose you?'_

_Sango screamed, and Naraku and Hakudoushi didn't seem to be affected by it at all. Kanna didn't, either._

_'The others? They hung around because you had ties to me, and with you on their side, a strong powerful demon slayer -- you could help in getting rid of me! And Kohaku? The little brat lied to you. He was always under my control, I made him say everything he did, do everything he did. He never cared about you, Sango. Maybe once he did in his first life, but only because you were one of the strongest demon slayers of your kin, and as such, able to protect him from dangers.'_

_"Stop it please!" Sango yelled, covering her ears with her hands. "It's all lies! All of it!"_

* * *

"What's happening to Sango, Kaede-baba?" Kagome asked worriedly as Miroku held the screaming girl, trying to calm her down. They heard everything she said in her sleep, and it was sickening to think that Naraku was there inside of her mind, feeding her lies. It made Miroku feel even more sick to the fact that he could do nothing if he was in her dreams...

"Naraku appears to have trapped her inside her mind," Kaede explained to them. "I have seen such a thing happen only once before, and the girl under the spell died from it. Sango is in what one would call a coma, however, it is much more complex. Seeing as Naraku is somehow inside her head, he can control her dreams, even make her do what he wants, if he so pleases. We are able to hear everything she says, however are unable to do anything to help her, or wake her up. That is all up to Sango... if she's strong enough... she will overcome him."

Everyone was silent, as they stared at the screaming girl. She wasn't thrashing about or anything, but held her hands over her ears, as if trying to block out horrible words that were being said.

Miroku was the one who broke the silence. "She's strong. She'll do it. I'm sure of it."

* * *

TBC

A/N: Do ya like? Do you hate? Anything I should improve on if you do like it? Any ideas?! Share with me, guys! All you gotta do is press that little blue button!

Review!


	2. Dreams

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Two**

**Dreams**

* * *

As Miroku stared at her, everyone else had gone into another room to try and get some sleep, save for InuYasha and Kagome and Shippo who had jumped into the Goshinboku for the night. Miroku couldn't blame them, Sango was screaming all night. Kilala stayed with him, and for that he was grateful. He held Sango close, rocking her back and forth, when suddenly, a thought struck him.

_'If I fell asleep... would I be able to enter Sango's dreams, and help her fight him?'_ he thought, his eyes opening wide and looking down to the screaming girl. He gently kissed her forehead, and suddenly her screams seemed to have stopped. He blinked. Was it the kiss, had she felt it somehow?

_**SANGO'S DREAM...**_

_Sango stopped screaming suddenly, and felt her forehead. It felt as though a woosh of cold air had gone past it, and she couldn't see anyone but Naraku and his incarnations in her dreams. But she could still hear that male voice, telling her to wake up. No, he was begging... pleading her to..._

_The light had disappeared, and Sango wept. She hated the darkness, and that was all that surrounded her in this hell. She opened up her eyes, and blinked._

_The scene in her dream had changed! But how?_

_Naraku and his incarnations have disappeared, and Sango was back in the garden of lilies. Sango noticed that she still wasn't alone. A young man, with purple robes, black hair tied in a ponytail, and blue eyes was staring at her as he leaned against a tree._

_She stood up from her place on the ground, staring at him in disbelief._

_Could it really be. . . . him?_

_Miroku. . . ._

_She had begun to weep again, and collapsed to the ground, holding her face in her hands. When she felt strong arms wrapping around her, and bring them into something warm and soft, she blinked and looked up into Miroku's eyes, her trembling cold hand reaching up to touch his cheek, just to make sure he was really there._

_"Miroku. . ."_

_Miroku held onto her tightly, as though if he let go she would disappear. She did the same, burying her face in his chest, feeling happiness wash over her at the thought that he came into her dreams to help her._

_She blinked, suddenly wondering how that was even possible. She looked up from his chest and into his eyes once more. "Miroku, how are you here?" she whispered softly, her voice just a bit hoarse from all of her screaming._

_Miroku smiled._

_"I'm a monk, remember?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair, making her sigh in contentment. "I will do anything and everything in my power to help you."_

_He hadn't really answered her question, but she figured it had something to do with his monk powers. So not really asking anything more on the subject, she just enjoyed what little time she had with him before he had to wake up._

_They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until Sango couldn't feel Miroku anymore. He was becoming transparent before her, and her eyes widened. "Miroku-!"_

_"Don't worry," Miroku said softly, kissing her forehead and even though he was just a holographic image of himself, she felt something cool on her forehead. "I will be with you again soon."_

_With that, he disappeared._

Miroku opened up his eyes, for some reason not feeling tired at all, but refreshed and ready to face the day. Looking back over at Sango, he was surprised to find her quietly sleeping, a small smile on her face. This made him smile too.

"Sango. . ." He whispered softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "I love you."

"Miroku?" Kagome asked as she walked into the hut with InuYasha close by her side. "How is Sango?"

The monk continued to smile, his eyes never leaving Sango's sleeping face. "She'll be fine now. I can help her."

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other, puzzled by the monk's response and turned to look back at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "How can you. . .-"

"I entered her dreams, somehow," Miroku said in reply, and that was all he said.

Kagomme smiled as she remembered a book she had been reading. Of course, it had been a fairytale, but it had said that two who really love each other could enter each other's dreams and even change them to their desire, getting rid of the nightmares their significant other might be facing.

She clapsed her hands together and smiled, and InuYasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow, though he didn't question her sudden happiness on the subject. He just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Miroku. . ." Sango whispered in her sleep, and it appeared that she was still having peaceful dreams. Miroku smiled and took her hand into his. "I'm here, Sango."

When the girl squeezed his hand, that had shocked everyone in the room. Kagome called for Kaede to explain what was happening.

"Perhaps Naraku's control of her dreams is loosening," Kaede explained. "And she is aware of what happens outside of her dreams, but is unable to wake up."

"That would explain her squeezing his hand," Kagome said.

"Aye."

"Tch." Was all InuYasha said on the matter, his arms falling to wrap around her waist. Kagome blushed, but made no move to get out of his arms.

_Sango sighed happily, leaning against a tree. The scene of her dream hadn't changed at all, which meant that Naraku had yet to take control of her dreams. She smiled, looking up at the sky._

_'Thank you Miroku,' she said softly, she would have never been able to make it out of this alive if he hadn't come into her dreams to help her fight Naraku, and for that she was forever grateful._

_'Alone, are we, my dear Sango?' Naraku asked as he approached her. She shivered, her eyes narrowing. 'Leave me alone and let me wake up.'_

_'I don't think so, my dear,' Naraku said, as one of his tentacles wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her to him._

_Sango bit her lip to keep herself from screaming as it pierced her left shoulder, drawing blood. 'The monk thought he could enter you dreams to help you, but what of when he wakes up? He can only stay asleep for so long, my dear. . .'_

_Sango cried out as the tentacle went further into her shoulder, breaking the bone._

Miroku cursed silently as he looked at Sango, who was whimpering again. That could only mean that Naraku was inside of her dreams again, and the monk was far from tired.

Miroku had stayed at Kaede's hut to look after Sango while Kagome and InuYasha went off shard hunting. Kilala had stayed behind, and so had Shippo.

He watched Sango as though at any moment if he should look away she would vanish. He tried to force himself to sleep, but that didn't seem to make anything better either.

"Sango. . ." He said softly, then his eyes widened when her shoulder started bleeding, as though an invisible force was attacking her.

"Damn it!" Miroku cursed, looking for some bandages to cover up her wound. A pool of her own blood now lay around her, and Kilala was hissing. Shippo was out with Kaede gathering herbs, and Miroku was thankful that the young kit didn't have to see such a horrible sight.

Bandaging up Sango's shoulder, he sighed and took her hand, kissing the palm of if gently.

"I'm sorry I can't be more help to you, Sango," he said softly. "I really am. Just know that I love you and I'll be there in your dreams to help you whenever I can."

Sango smiled in her sleep, and Miroku knew that his words had gotten through to her.

_'Please wake up soon Sango. . .'_

* * *

**TBC**

**inuyashafan93- **I hope this is soon enough for you! And that you enjoy this chapter.

**Inuyasha4ever1-** Oh, he will! -grins-

**Sessho's Gal- **I hope this is soon enough. I must thank you! You review all or most of my IY stories! :) -gives you Miroku and Sango plushies-

**Deathmvp-** I've done an RPG of a similar idea to this with the Miroku/Sango pairing, so I already have an idea in mind for that, but you'll just have to wait and see what it is. )

Thank you all for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter as well.


	3. Sisters

**Never Alone**

**Chapter Three**

_Naraku laughed as Sango smiled in her dream. She was smiling even though her shoulder was bleeding. But what confused him now, was that a bandage was wrapped around it, and looked as though it had appeared out of nowhere. His eyes narrowed as they formed a glare._

_'. . . what silly game do you think you're planning?' Naraku asked the girl, bringing her close to him with his tentacle wrapped around her waist now. She struggled, but it only ended in causing her more pain. 'Think you can push me out of your dreams so easily? I don't think so...'_

_Sango shivered as she felt his cold breath on her neck. She gasped as she felt his fangs sink in, and she cried out as blood gushed out from the wound on her neck. Naraku licked it all, savouring the bittersweet taste of her blood._

_'Now, let's start where we left off, hm?'_

Miroku and the others were all in Kaede's hut, bandaging up Sango's wounded shouler. Miroku had a frown on his face, he wasn't tired at all, meaning he couldn't go into Sango's dreams and help her.

_Dammit! Why did life have to be so unfair?_

Once the wound was bandaged and had stopped bleeding, Miroku heaved a sigh. He only hoped he fell asleep soon.

"Miroku, you said it's possible that anyone with spiritual powers can enter people's dreams, right?" Kagome asked, looking over at him. Miroku raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Yes...what are you asking that for? You're not planning to--"

"Your not tired yet, and I am a bit sleepy," Kagome said, and as she said that she yawned. InuYasha growled.

"Oh hell no!" He exclaimed, looking her straight in the eye. "Your not going to fight Naraku alone when I'm not there to protect you!"

Kagome smiled, knowing he was more worried than mad at her. "I'll be fine, InuYasha. Trust me... please?" she gave him an pleading smile, and if he were a girl his heart would've melted at seeing it.

InuYasha sighed, knowing when Kagome made up her mind he couldn't change it. He did however, bring her close and hold her tight, burying his face into her hair. Such an open action in front of all their friends made her blink and blush.

"I-InuYasha?"

"Just...be careful..." He murmured, so no one but her, and possibly Shippo, could hear him.

She smiled softly and leaned up a hand to caress his cheek. He leaned into her touch, wanting more. She just caressed his cheek softly, leaning into kiss his forehead, and his lips.

"Don't worry. I will be," she whispered. He nodded and just held her close.

"Go to sleep, Kagome..." he whispered, seeing her yawn again. He could tell she was pretty tired just by looking at her.

Kagome nodded with a small smile and was eventually asleep in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

_Be careful..._

Miroku looked away, finding himself unable to watch their love. He was jealous of him - jealous of both of them. He loved Sango, Sango loved him, he knew that. But...to watch InuYasha and Kagome express such love in front of everyone when he and Sango could not...

It was hard for him.

Kagome slept, a frown on her face. This caused InuYasha to frown too, and he brushed his lips across her forehead.

"Kagome..."

_Kagome looked around. It didn't take her long to find them, but once she caught a glimpse of them, they disappeared, surrounded by the darkness._

_She lifted up a hand to her face and gasped._

_She couldn't see herself!_

_"I'm coming, Sango!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran blindly, not really sure where she was going._

_She knew she just had to find Sango..._

_...before Naraku did anything else._

_Sango's eyes opened up at hearing another familiar voice._

_It couldn't be...Kagome?_

_Sango called out for her, and her hopes rose when she heard a response from the young miko._

_Naraku growled from his place beside her and smirked once Kagome was near them._

_"Dear sweet, naive, Kagome," Naraku said with a laugh as he looked over at her. "If you thought you could defeat me then think again."_

_Kagome paled once she heard his voice, and he smirked once she started to get scared._

_"Face it, Kagome. You and Sango are both weak when you don't have your men beside you," he said with a sneer, and she glared._

_"That's not true!" Kagome exclaimed._

_"Then show me what you have, pitiful miko," Naraku turned to face her, and she grabbed her bow and arrows, knotching one and aiming them at him._

_"Sango, this is -your- dream! You're the one making him strong! Learn to control your dreams and you can control his strength!"_

_Sango blinked, startled by Kagome's exclamation._

_...I can...control his strength?_

_"If that's true, Kagome...then your saying if I can control his strength...I can defeat him too?" Sango asked, looking over at the girl who she thought of as a sister. For some reason, they were now all able to see each other as well as themselves._

_"Yes, that's right Sango!" Kagome smiled, silently cheering her friend on. "I know you can do it!"_

_Sango smiled and nodded, turning towards Naraku and concentrating. The evil half demon was furious, and lunged for Kagome, who gasped, her arrow flying out of the bow._

_Naraku instantly disappeared, and so did the arrow. Kagome and Sango blinked, looking around._

_"What just happened?" Sango asked, but winced when she heard a familiar female scream._

_"Kagome!"_

_Naraku had pierced her through her side with his long tentacle, causing her to cry out, blood gushing out of her wound._

_"Sango, concentrate...! You...can do...it..." Kagome murmured, falling into the darkness, Naraku's laughter the only thing she could hear._

InuYasha hadn't let Kagome out of his sight the entire time, but he instantly went pale when her shirt got stained with blood. Quickly pulling it up, he flinched when he saw a deep gash in her side.

"KAGOME!"

This alerted everyone else, who had been in another room attending to Sango. Kaede and Shippo ran in while Miroku stayed with Sango.

"InuYasha, move away and let me bandage her wound."

InuYasha was in too much of a saddened state to argue.

He couldn't loose Kagome...

It was out of the question.

TBC

A/N: Just to let ya's know, the fic is going to be over soon. I'm not getting as many reviews as I thought. I know it's only two chapters so far, but...8? And like foubr for each of the two chapters...come on, guys! -gives InuYasha puppy eyes and hopes that you'll review, or else the story will get even shorter.-


	4. Aishiteru

Never Alone

**Never Alone**

**Chapter 4**

**Aishiteru**

* * *

_Sango's eyes widened and she saw her sister in all but blood falling to the ground. That was the last straw. Using her advice, she closed her eyes, and concentrated, using all of her might to bring Naraku down to his knees._

_Kagome lay there on the ground, unconscious. She heard the voices calling to her, but not making a move to get up. She heard one familiar voice… the voice of her beloved… Inuyasha…. How could she hear his voice when she was in Sango's dream?_

_A sudden cry of pain could be heard, making Kagome weakly open her eyes from her place on the darkened ground. Naraku was holding his head in pain as his body started to disappear. Kagome's small gasp alerted the both of them, and Naraku growled._

"_Before I go… I still have to take care of one minor nuisance!" he exclaimed, then lunged for Kagome who was still on the ground._

_Her eyes widened, then they closed tightly, waiting for the blow._

…_It never came._

_A low growl could be heard, and Kagome's eyes widened as she opened them._

"_InuYasha!"_

_There he stood in front of her, protecting her using the Tetsusaiga._

"_H-How…?"_

"_Mates are able to enter each other's dreams," Sango explained to her, now by her side as well. Kagome smiled, standing up slowly._

_**Inuyasha…**_

"_Miroku'll be here soon," InuYasha said, turning to face Sango, who blinked.  
"He was just falling asleep when I did. Kaede gave us some tea with an herb that would make us sleep."  
_

_Kagome and Sango both nodded, Kagome wondering how they were both asleep until he explained, since neither were even close to tired when she fell asleep._

_Naraku was almost gone, the only thing left of him now was half of his head. He glared at them all, that was all he was unable to do. He no longer had the power to regenerate his body, because when Sango had concentrated, she had taken that power from him thanks to the help and love of her friends._

_Kagome was standing next to InuYasha, her wound deep and still bleeding heavily, but she knew she'd be alright with InuYasha by her side._

_InuYasha flinched at smelling the strong scent of her blood. She was bleeding badly. Naraku needed to disappear fast, they needed to wake up and help Kagome's wound stop bleeding._

_Once Naraku disappeared fully, Sango felt herself grow weak. She felt her knees collapse and she began to fall to the ground._

_But instead, she fell on something warm and soft._

_Looking up, she saw Miroku staring down at her, love in his eyes, as well as a few unshed tears._

"_Miroku…"_

_That was all Sango had to say before Miroku's lips were on hers._

_Kagome smiled tearfully before letting out a small hiss of pain. Her vision was starting to become blurry. Was she starting to wake up or…_

_InuYasha was instantly at her side, holding her to him tightly but not tight enough to hurt her._

"_K-Kagome…" he whispered, looking down at her as her eyes started to close. This made Miroku and Sango part, and look over at the other couple in sadness._

"_Go to… sleep…Kagome."_

_With that, her eyes closed._

_InuYasha bowed his head, tears prickling his eyes. Sango gently pushed Miroku away, and walked over to him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_InuYasha…" she said softly, looking like she was about to cry herself. Kagome was her best friend, her sister in all but blood. It was… all her fault that she left…_

"…_I'm sorry, Inuyasha…" InuYasha slowly looked up to her._

"_What do you have to be sorry for?" he snapped, not meaning to be angry. "None of this was your fault."_

"_I was weak," Sango said. "…I wasn't strong enough to fight him off… Kagome helped me fight him… and in the end it cost her… her… life. I'm sorry…"_

_InuYasha bowed his head again, and shook it. "It's not your fault…don't…blame yourself. I should've stopped the bleeding before I came here…"_

"_Take your own advice, InuYasha… if you expect me to not blame myself, then you do the same alright?"_

_He just nodded, and disappeared… with Kagome._

_Sango's eyes widened. "What happened?" She looked over at Miroku._

"_He woke up."_

* * *

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He had a pounding headache, and he felt as if his heart had been torn in two.

Looking down at Kagome's pale face, he shed a tear, and it landed on her cheek.

Pressing his head close to her chest, he listened for any signs of breathing, then checked for a pulse.

When he found the faint beat of her heart, his eyes widened.

"…Kagome…?"

"Mmm…InuYasha…" Kagome murmured softly in her unconscious state, snuggling in closer to him. Kaede had bandaged her wounds and had stopped the bleeding while they had been asleep, and that may have been what had just saved her.

"…Kagome…oh…Kagome…"

A groan could be heard from next to him, and he looked over, seeing Sango's eyes slowly open. He gave a faint smile at this, and she looked up at him.

"…InuYasha…?" She tilted her head to the side.

"She's alive," he whispered, staring down at Kagome, who's chest began to slowly rise and fall. At seeing this, Sango sighed softly.

"Good." She looked over at Miroku, who was still sleeping. She smiled and walked over to him, then knelt down in front of him. Gently she took his hand in both of hers, and held onto it.

"…wake up, Miroku…"

At hearing his name, the monk's eyes slowly opened. They widened when they saw Sango's brown eyes staring right back at him.

"S-Sango! You're…" he trailed off.

"Awake… I know," Sango smiled, and instantly his arms were wrapped around her, holding her close.

"I love you, Sango," he whispered into her hair, his face buried into it.

"… I love you too, Miroku," she smiled softly, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again.

_Thank you..._

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: Since Sango has woken up, there really isn't that much reason to continue the fic. If you guys would like it, I can add an epilogue to the fic, one final chapter, whatever you wanna call it. It should be up on the weekend, since I'll be busy most of the day tomorrow.

**Review!  
**


End file.
